Toxic
by Shady Linak
Summary: [SasuSaku] Amor insano. Y es que para ellos amarse y odiarse era exactamente lo mismo. Una adicción sin arreglo, una enfermedad sin cura, una explosión sin control. ¡Para Yei!


Los personajes no son míos.

_Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas._

.

**Toxic**

_Para Yk2895, Yei, Shei o Yecita._

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, tirada en el piso de madera mirando a la nada. Cuando se hubo recuperado mentalmente, se arrastró por el piso en busca del teléfono; una vez más había sido víctima de las agresiones de su novio. Tan pronto como lo encontró y tomó el aparato entre sus dedos, se arrepintió y colgó. Llamar a la policía sería un tanto _hipócrita_.

Apenas estaba empezando el primer curso de la universidad y ya hacía unas semanas que se había mudado a la casa Uchiha, grande y solitaria. Tenían esa casa sólo para ellos, para pelear y follar, follar y pelear, como acostumbraban cada noche.

Sakura volvió al cuarto con dificultad y se tapó hasta el torso con las sábanas de la cama que compartían. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se dedicó a esperarlo. Estaba enojada; la noche anterior Sasuke había salido de juerga hasta altas horas de la noche y seguramente esa vez no sería diferente. Y ella esperándolo allí, preocupada porque la cena se enfriaba. Claro que él no se había dignado a avisarle nada, nunca lo hacía y ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

A veces se preguntaba por qué coño seguía con él. Sus amigas lo desaprobaban y su madre también. Todos le aconsejaban largarse cuanto antes, sin embargo estaba allí sentada como si realmente le gustase sufrir. _Masoquista_.

Escuchó que alguien se aproximaba. Incluso sabía cómo sonaban sus pisadas, rápidas, duras, concisas; igual que él. Se preparó para la pelea que se avecinaba. Todos los días era igual y no iba a cambiar. _Insano._

Lo vio allí, en el umbral de la puerta. Ese hombre tenía algo que la atraía hacia él irremediablemente. Estaba segura, nunca sería capaz de despegarse, eran como dos imanes que habían encontrado su encaje perfecto, atrayéndose constantemente. _Fatal._

Sasuke la ignoró. Ni siquiera la saludó cuando se desvistió para acostarse, quedando en boxers. Una vez dentro de la cama, el azabache le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. Y ella se sintió (como tantas veces) invisible y extremadamente celosa.

—¡Saliste con Karin! —no era una pregunta, más bien era una acusación.

Sasuke resopló, cansado. Sí, había salido con ella pero no eran nada más que amigos por mucho que la pelirroja lo acosara. Incluso sus amigos Juugo y Suigetsu habían salido con ellos. Pero su novia no se percataba de ello, o _no quería_. Continuó ignorándola. Sus palabras lo cabreaban bastante y una vez empezado el juego, no iban a parar. Lo odiaban pero seguían haciéndolo.

—¡Sasuke! —le gritó ella en el oído con tanta intensidad que sintió que por un momento no escuchaba.

Él era un maldito al que no le gustaba rendir cuentas a nadie, es más, lo odiaba. En momentos como ese deseaba ahorcarla con sus propias manos. Lo enojaba. Pero también lo encendía. El indomable (y a veces insufrible) carácter de su novia le encantaba. Definitivamente era la única que podía hacerle aquello.

—Hmph —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Sintió que el colchón se hundía a su lado. Sakura se encontraba detrás de él. Ella detestaba que él la ignorara. Le hacía recordar esos momentos cuando, de pequeña, Sasuke le repetía que era una molestia cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Y es que si le importaba tan poco como para ignorarla, ¿por qué se acostaba a su lado cada noche? Dentro de ella, la rabia burbujeaba debido a las contradicciones que reinaban en la relación. Quería chillar tan fuerte como para romper cada vidrio de la casa con el único fin de que él se diese vuelta.

—Te odio —susurró él—. ¿Tú me odias?

—¡Sí, claro que sí! Te odio! —explotó la joven tomando una almohada para luego golpearlo con ella repetidas veces—. ¡Juro por Dios que te odio!... —pensó un poco mejor sus palabras—. Maldición... —sollozó y su voz se volvió más débil—. Te amo —a esas alturas las lágrimas eran incontenibles—. ¿Por qué mierda no puedes contestarme? ¿Por qué mierda me haces esto a mí?

Ella y sus cambios de humor; esa convivencia le estaba afectando. Hiperventilaba y seguía golpeándolo, harta de soportar cada día esa cruel frialdad. Lo peor era que cuando le hablaba era sólo para recriminar algo.

De repente y muy velozmente, él se dio la vuelta y se colocó detrás de ella. Le estampó su mano en la boca con el fin de hacerla callar.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su novio. No existía persona más impulsiva que él. Lo sentía tocarle sus senos con tal pasión que era capaz de humedecerla. Y el bastardo siempre hacía lo mismo: la ignoraba y luego la hacía suya; era un círculo vicioso del cual era inútil salir. Pero esa vez sería distinto. Se revolvió, intentando alejar esas manos tan seductoras y traicioneras que en aquel momento se dirigían hacia sus caderas.

—¡No me harás esto otra vez! —le gritó ella. Era una suerte que la casa fuese tan grande como para evitar que algún vecino curioso los oyese porque de lo contrario tendrían que rendir cuentas a la policía cada jodida noche.

—Es increíble que en un segundo quiera asesinarte y al siguiente follarte —comentó él y luego chasqueó la lengua.

Se veía jodidamente hermosa cuando se enojaba. Sasuke introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. Estaba húmeda y lista para él. Y ella cayó en la cuenta de que no sería distinto, se dejaría hacer como ya tantas veces había ocurrido. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que aquello no le gustaba.

Lo maldijo entre gemidos; esos dedos hacían magia, porque, a pesar de que se resistía a darle la satisfacción de verla doblegarse ante él, no podía evitar retorcerse de placer. Apoyó ambas manos en el colchón y alzó el trasero para facilitarle la tarea a su novio. Y todo fue de mal en peor cuando él le introdujo un dedo más y aumentó la velocidad.

Sasuke la conocía demasiado bien. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo la dejó con las ganas. Sakura estaba dispuesta a darse placer ella misma, pero él se lo impidió porque así jugaba él; y aquello rozaba el límite de la tortura. Su coño ardía en busca de alcanzar el apogeo. El azabache se llevó los dedos a su boca para degustar aquel elixir. Y como era muy piadoso y solidario, introdujo esos mismos dedos en la boca de Sakura. Le dio una nalgada y pronto la piel de la chica enrojeció.

—Pídeme que te folle —le exigió con la voz ronca mientras guardaba en su mente cada detalle de la escena. Desde aquel ángulo tenía su trasero en primer plano.

—¡Fóllame!

Los dedos impregnados de su esencia aún le obstruían la boca; eso sólo le daba aún más condimento al momento, ser su sumisa le encantaba. El azabache se quitó la última prenda. Restregó su erección contra el hinchado clítoris. Pensaba llevarla hasta el límite entre la cordura y el delirio.

—Suplica.

Ella cerró los ojos y volteó su cabeza para poder mirarlo. Sasuke volvió a golpearla en el trasero; gimió como una maldita zorra. Estaba a un segundo de correrse.

—Por favor —rogó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Su voz reflejaba la impostergable necesidad—. Por favor, fóllame. Lo necesito, te necesito.

Él no se podía negar a pesar de que su deseo era seguir torturándola. Tenía el poder sobre ella y eso le encendía más, si era posible. La miró, estaba a cuatro patas y sudorosa, una visión irresistible. Le dio otro golpe en el trasero y ella gimió.

Sasuke se relamió los labios. Sonriendo, se colocó en su entrada y la penetró sin piedad. El grito orgásmico de Sakura hizo eco en la habitación. Sasuke sintió como las paredes de ella le apretaban el miembro. Cerró los ojos, no había ningún placer comparable a follarla así, ninguno.

[...]

Tomó una bandeja y siguió a su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Se pararon frente a la mesa que exponía la repetitiva e insulsa comida que servía la universidad en el único comedor, abarrotado de estudiantes. Su amiga le contaba acerca de su nueva relación con Shikamaru, el chico inteligente de la clase. No le dijo nada ya que para ella encontrar el amor no era precisamente lo más alentador.

La noche anterior Sasuke la había hecho suya con rudeza, como le gustaba. Pero también ese sentimiento de vacío le carcomía el corazón; él nunca podría ser cariñoso con ella, además de que la mayor parte del tiempo la trataba con suma indiferencia, ¿acaso no significaba nada para él? Arrugó los labios, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

Se sirvió un filete con un poco de arroz y se eligió una manzana para el postre. Naruto se acercó a ellas con su bandeja aún vacía. Chillaba porque su profesor de matemáticas, Hatake Kakashi, le había dejado tarea extra. Sakura sintió, a pesar de estar de espaldas, aquellos ojos oscuros e inconfundibles clavados en ella cuando Naruto, en un gesto de inocente amistad, le pasó el brazo por el hombro; el rubio siempre había sido bastante cariñoso con ella.

Suspiró con desgana. Oía a Sasuke acercarse, conociéndolo lo malinterpretaría todo y ella se ganaría una buena bronca esa noche seguida por una sesión de sexo aún más duro que la noche pasada. No quería ni saber lo que Sasuke estaba punto de hacer, quizás le reclamaría a ella o a Naruto, quizás le daría una paliza al rubio luego o quizás armaría un escándalo, aunque no era su estilo. Siempre había sido impredecible. Y esa vez no sería la excepción.

Él se colocó a su lado y se le crisparon los nervios, ¡Sasuke le estaba apretando una nalga frente a todo el comedor! Con la otra mano Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Se encargó personalmente de que Naruto tuviese aquel beso fogoso en primera plana y que el mensaje se hubiese grabado bien en su mente: Sakura era suya.

—¿Cómo estás, _amor_?

La de cabello rosa rechinó los dientes y miró a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados apenas él rompió el beso. Sasuke alzó una ceja, desafiándola. Ella le encajó un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo, ¿desde cuándo le importaba cómo estaba? ¿De un momento a otro era su ''amor''? En su vida le había llamado así; sólo quería alejar a Naruto.

Decidió marcharse de allí rumbo al baño de chicas. Entró corriendo a un cubículo, cerró la puerta y se puso a maldecir; tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Golpeó la pared y uno de los azulejos se resquebrajó.

Luego del golpe, Sasuke se tambaleó un poco, le dolía muchísimo. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Pasaron unos minutos y aunque no estaba completamente recuperado, recorrió el camino que había hecho su novia. Una vez en el baño de mujeres, le dijo en un susurro intimidante:

—No puedes huir de mí.

El baño estaba vacío, todos estaban en el comedor. Sasuke entró en el cubículo donde Sakura lo maldecía. Se sentía apenado pero su rostro era indiferente. Se defendió cuando ella quiso golpearlo nuevamente. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Ella no se resistió y correspondió al beso pero gruñó. Rompió el beso y lo miró.

—No voy a follar contigo en el baño, Sasuke —dicho esto salió del lugar.

[...]

Se dejó caer en la cama. No, él nunca dejaría de ser un maldito bastardo. Era su forma de ser y no la cambiaría. Todo era un calvario en aquella casa pero tampoco quería salir de allí; no quería estar lejos de ella, de su leona.

Aprovechó que Sakura se estaba bañando y tomó su móvil. Sonrió, ella tenía una foto de él en el fondo de pantalla. Pero eso cambió cuando abrió una conversación con Kiba, uno de sus compañeros. Hablaban de trivialidades, pero hubo un diálogo que le hizo cerrar los puños de la ira. Él la invitaba a su casa y ella..., ¡le decía que sí!

Claro que estaba enojado y se lo demostraría a su novia cuando tuviese la oportunidad, pero esta vez jugaría distinto, muy distinto. Tecleó algunas palabras en su celular y su venganza ya estaba lista; una cita de último momento. Caminó hasta su armario y eligió el mejor conjunto que tenía.

Sakura salió del baño y lo vio preparándose para salir. Eran las diez de la noche, ¿a dónde salía tan tarde? Y no necesitó ni siquiera preguntar.

—Saldré con Karin esta noche —le informó él cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella alzó una ceja inquisidora. La toalla de baño le cubría las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo aún húmedo. Con esa imagen, lo único que quería hacer Sasuke era quedarse y follarla toda la noche. Y estaba enojada, incluso mejor. Tuvo que recurrir a su autocontrol para no arrepentirse. Su novia se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta implícita.

—Tú vas a casa de Kiba, yo voy a casa de Karin.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él. Era considerablemente más baja que él, pero no por eso menos peligrosa.

—¿Hurgas en mi teléfono, maldito? ¡Y sólo iba a explicarle matemáticas! En cambio tú… —no terminó la oración.

Sasuke fingió ignorarla a pesar de que ese cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos. Caminó hasta la salida, seguido por una iracunda Sakura. Apenas él abrió la puerta, ella le cerró de un portazo.

—Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, divertido, eso se iba a poner muy interesante. El nudo que sostenía la toalla de Sakura se debilitaba cada vez más y, con lo enojada que estaba su novia, no se daba cuenta. En cualquier momento se resbalaría y él estaría succionando aquellos pechos tan apetecibles.

Sakura bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo. Sasuke le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza. Tenía ese brillo violento en los ojos.

—¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? —mostró los dientes en busca de parecer amenazador

—Yo —contestó Sakura, haciéndole frente y levantando la barbilla.

El azabache se rió de aquella respuesta; él hacia lo que se le venía en gana y nadie le impediría nada, nunca. La toalla terminó por caerse, Sakura sonrió y le dio un golpe suave en el pómulo. No había sido un accidente.

—¿Acaso puedes resistirte a esto? —se acarició el cuerpo.

Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, a centímetros del rostro desafiante de su novia, porque por mucho que lo negara, él era vulnerable ante ella. Se pegó a su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra la pared y la besó con pasión. Ella ahogó un gemido en su boca. La ayudó a enroscar las piernas en sus caderas. Notaba la humedad que ella irradiaba justo un poco más arriba de su erección.

Sakura lo golpeó en el trasero. No había sido muy fuerte, sin embargo, a Sasuke no le gustó, así que como respuesta le devolvió con un golpe en el muslo. Ella volvió a gemir pero esta vez de dolor. Rompió el beso y se alejó un metro de él. Se fulminaron con la mirada, ambos enojados, cuando hacía unos segundos estaban abrazados. Y es que para ellos amarse y odiarse era exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Qué tienes con Kiba? —gruñó él.

—¿Qué tienes con Karin? —retrucó ella.

Muy adentro, sabían que no tenían nada con esas personas. Pero ese sólo era sólo un motivo más para pelear.

El Uchiha dio un paso hacia ella, ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Sonrieron, se entendían a la perfección. Sakura corrió hacia la habitación; Sasuke siguió a su presa y en el camino se deshizo de toda su ropa, ya estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Una vez allí, Sakura lo recibió poniendo las manos alrededor de níveo cuello de su novio. como si planease estrangularlo.

—Contesta a mi maldita pregunta —le exigió ella. Se acercó un poco más y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Sasuke se estremeció.

—¿No prefieres que haga algo más… productivo con mi boca?

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues él ya estaba allí, mordiéndole su clítoris con el perfecto equilibrio de fuerza y delicadeza como para que el dolor fuese placer.

Claro que no se podían negar a aquello. Porque juntos eran como fuego y gas, una combinación peligrosa e inevitable. Una adicción sin arreglo, una enfermedad sin cura, una explosión sin control.

Donde sea, ambos estarían en las pesadillas del otro.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y cuenta con varios vacíos argumentales, pero bueno. Medianamente me gustó el resultado y espero que a ti también, linda Yei. Debes saber lo mucho que te amo porque lo escribí dos veces (la primera fue un asco, waka). Mil gracias a Eminem y su canción _I love you more_; sin ella este fic no estaría aquí.

Gracias a todos por leer esta basura :3

Besiños.


End file.
